To get to work each morning, Daniel takes a bike 16.66 miles and a car 9.41 miles. In total, the journey takes 23.2 minutes. How many miles is Daniel's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Daniel travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ Daniel travels 26.07 miles in total.